Impaired Secrets Part 2
by JinxAnnWilson
Summary: With Christmas and the Ball just around the corner, George is still missing. Will Fred be able to find out the secrets and piece together the puzzle in finding his brother? The sequel to Impaired Secrets Part 1. Two unique pairings, not twincest or any kind of slash. Please, please, please review!
1. Memories, Lessons, Tales, And Headaches

_Author's Note:__ Okay, I know, I know, it's been a long wait, but I promise I'll try to update every week or so. I've been too busy with everything, but here's my last first chapter for now!_

_Also, huge thank you to __Dishwasherbum__ for the review. I hope you're all well! :-)_

**Chapter 18: Memories, Knives, Lessons, And Headaches**

_Fred's Point Of View _

"_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you.  
__Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new.  
__Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine.  
__It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly.  
__Welcome to the rythem of the night.  
__There's somethin' in the air you can't deny."  
__-Owl City, When Can I See You Again?_

* * *

I felt it. I knew something was wrong the minute I walked down the corridor. Problem is, I don't know _what._ I rushed back to the dorms as soon as I felt it. I kept telling myself that everything was fine, nothing's wrong, I'm just imagining it, but as soon as I got up the stairs, my heart sank. I looked all around the room, but nothing _appeared _to be wrong. Still, I looked around, and the only clue that I could find is that my wand isn't in the same place that I left it. It was on my bed before, but now it's on the floor. I also noticed that the window's open, so I rush over to it. I can hear something out there, but problem is, I can also _feel _it. Not physically, really, but I just can feel it. As soon as the figure gets out of my sight, my head starts to sche, really badly, so I sit down on George's bed, and I suddenly stare at the post closest to the window. I feel the slightly discolored scratch, and it feels rough., like something was harshly rubbing up against it. A couple of moments later, I start to feel a bit of a chill, so I stand up and close the window, which seemed like the main cause of the sudden draft of cold air.

After I closed it, I still felt cold, so I went down to the common room and sat in front of the fire. I do that a lot, I know, but the fire takes my mind off of things, but with George, water is more his thing. It seems like we're total opposites now, George and I. Anyways, after a couple of minutes, all my fellow Gryffindors started to pile in the room, and then up to bed. But as they were tiredly slumping up to their beds, I noticed that a certain brother o' mine isn't with any of them. As usual, Harry and Ron were the last one's to come inside, so when I saw them, I asked them if they knew where my stressful twin is.

_Sorry Fred, but we haven't seen him since- Harry, when was the last time we've seen George?_

_ I think it was this morning, but he looked like something was bothering him, like he was hiding something._

_ He's like that all the time now! I can't keep him out of my sight without him getting in some sort of trouble or going missing!_

_ Fred, I'm sure he'll show up by Christmas, he just needs some time._

_ To what, Ron?! He is capable of more things than I am! And what if he doesn't show up?! What will I have to say to Mum?! That I've lost her son _again_?!_

_ For one, I'm way too tired to argue right now, and two, he isn't the only son that's important to her. She's worried about you, and me, and Percy, and Charlie, and Bill, too. Now, I'm going to bed, so you can stop your worrying._

So after getting a not so nice lesson from my little brother and his friend, they slouched off to bed after a day probably full of no worries at all. So, still with a headache, I continued to sit on the floor and stare into the fire.

_George, wherever you are, please know that I am sorry. And for your sake, learn how to let go of your problems._

* * *

_George's Point Of View_

So after taking off from Hagrid's, I felt something on the ground in the middle of the forest, and lost control of my footing, and tripped. I kept blankly looking at it, not caring about my fall, and slowly felt my way over to it and picked it up. I felt all around the object, and dropped it at a point, cutting my fingers on a sharp edge. I came to conclusion that it was a knife, and put it in my backpack with my other things. I kept traveling around, and came to a tree, and leaned on it. I couldn't stop thinking about the knife I found, and why would it be here. But then I though about that day. The memory flooded back into my mind, and I could almost feel the pain. I could, however, hear the memory.

_Yea, yea, it's all very touching, but I'm not your stupid brother._

_ Bell-Bellatrix? What're you doing here?_

_ I brought you back, you blithering idiot. Not for a good reason, either. I would _never _help your family as long as I live. Blah, blah, blah, we all get it._

_ Okay- Okay, now that I can properly see- Wait, what're you doing?_

_ Oh, nothing, nothing... Sissy said nothing about hurting you; she said just to bring you back. Don't worry, this isn't going to hurt- actually, when you think about it, it probably is going to hurt- a lot._

_ No- no-_

I tensed up. It was the knife from the day I was brought back. Although it was on the island, Bellatrix must've dropped it when we were in the forest. My eyes swelled up with tears, because although I have nothing to be sad about, I realize that I shouldn't have been brought back.

_**Yet, soon she turned sad and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world. **_

I thought back to the Tale Of The Three Brothers, and thought of my self as like the untimely-deathed girl that whom the second brother secretly loved. I was brought back the same way she had, and I am scting like she had, but I am not going back the way she had. I will be happier, I decided, I will stop acting so cruel, I decided, I will be the exact same as I was, I decided. But then I heard a slight noise, so I stopped living in my daydream, and climbed up the tree, hopefully avoiding the noise-maker. But, I heard it again, but this time, farther, so I jumped down from the tree and traveled over to where the noise was being made.

_**Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her. **_

_**And so Death took the second brother.**_

* * *

Sooo...? How'd you like it? I took the two lines from The Deathly Hallows Part 1 and split them into two lines, if you hadn't known that. Anyways, I've been too busy with my blog to update, but I promise to make more time for all of you! :-)


	2. Blue And Gray Reconcile

_**Author's Note:** Sorry, I know I'm really late on this one, but I know that it's an amazing Christmas gift! I'm not only updating this story, I'm also going to give sneak peeks to my last and final sequel to this story (sad, I know), to the **REVIEWERS** who want it, and an extra-special one to the person who best makes something (details at the end of this chapter). Each person will get a different sneak peek, so that'll keep it interesting!_

_This one's for the one's who've stuck with me throughout my long, confusing story. I love you all!_

**Chapter 2: Blue And Gray Reconcile**

_Luna's Point Of View_

* * *

"Some nights I stay up, cashing in my bad luck.  
Some nights I call it a draw.  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle, some nights I wish they'd just fall off.  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost.  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for.  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore."  
-Some Nights, Fun.

* * *

I heard a loud noise and a couple of screams, and I knew something was wrong. I thought that I recognized the screams, but I knew that I would've gotten into a lot of trouble if I went as much as a foot from the common room.

But, you know, I am a very curious person, so I get up, and run as soundlessly as I could, making only a pitter patter with my feet. I stop at the corner of the corridor, suddenly thinking of an idea. I run to the Gryffindor common room, and I knock at the door, waking only the people in the pictures. After a second, Parvati answers it.

_What're you doing up- Luna?_

_ Yea, have you seen Fred anywhere?_

_ He's in here all right- him or George, anyway..._

_ What are you saying?! One of them's missing?_

_ I can't- here, come in. I don't want you to get caught._

She moves, to reveal a scene which I can only hope that it'd never happen. Couches are turned over, chairs are across the room, tables are missing their legs, and bookshelves are thrown to the ground. I stand near the fireplace, which thankfully is out, with my mind racing with thoughts.

_What happened?_

_ Fred. Or, at least I think it was Fred-_

_ It couldn't have been Fred. He wouldn't do this. George, now that's a different story._

_ Yea, I heard he has a bit of a temper on him. Now, since we can assume that George did this, Fred has to be the one missing. He wouldn't have just come back to mess up the place, he would've-_

_ Luna? What're you doing here?_

I look up from the sight to see one of the twins. My face lights up when I see him and, Fred or not, I run over to him and throw my arms around his neck for a second. But then I slowly let go and fall back to the floor, and stand back up straight, and slap the twin across the face, hard. He staggered back a little, and stood at me in awe.

_What was that for?!_

_ Why in the world did you turn this place over?! I know you better than this, George!_

_ Geor...?- I'm Fred! Honestly, Luna! Out of all people, I would have thought that you would know that._

Looking at him eye to eye now, I start to cry. I sink to the floor, and put my head into my hands, covering my tears. Parvati leaves, and she says that she's going to bed. Now just me and Fred, I feel a bit more comfortable, he's someone that I can just talk to.

_Luna- hey. I'm sorry. Please don't cry._

_ Why not? You're the best friend I ever had, Fred. Even you said that I should know who's who._

I'm looking him eye to eye once again, and he wipes my tears away with his thumb.

_Luna, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be there for you._

_ What about George? He's missing, and you don't seem worried at all._

_ Trust me, I'm dying on the inside, but that doesn't stop me from living my life, no matter how much I don't want to._

_ But Christmas is in two days, Fred. I want to find him before then. No one deserves to spend Christmas alone, no matter how much they want to._

_ Well, what do you want to do?_

_ I- I want to go look for him._

_ Okay, then we'll look for him._

This makes me smile a bit, and we both stand up. I look around a little, and Fred looks at his feet and yawns.

_Hey Fred...?_

_ Yes?_

_ Who did trash this place, then?_

_ George did._

_ How? I mean, he isn't-_

_ Luna, I- sometimes I feel like I'm not myself. Sometimes, I feel like-_

_ You feel like you're a whole different person._

My hair, frizzled and tangled, gets caught on an upturned chair's leg. I yell in pain, and I try to untangle it from the chair's grasp. Fred walks over and helps me, and slowly nods.

_How'd you know?_

_ I feel the same- most nights._

_ Sometimes I get so- so angry that I do things like this._

He waves his hand around to prove his point.

_And- and I don't think that it's my fault. I don't get angry like this, but- but- George does, and-_

_ You think that it's him._

After he untangles my hair, he turns a couch right side up, and he sits me down in it, and he sits next to me.

_How are we going to help him, Luna? He isn't the same._

_ Maybe he just needs to help himself._

_ I just hate when he plays himself like this. He's acting like Percy..._

_ Wait... Say that again._

_ What? That he's acting like Percy?_

_ What'd you guys do to make Percy smile? Even the slightest?_

_ We'd learn things? I don't know what kind of lesson this is, Luna._

_ Wait. Lesson... Learn things... Plays...? Fred!_

_ What?_

_ I- I know to get George back. And this time, he's going to stay._

* * *

_Why hello everyone! So I'm hosting a contest on my YouTube (ham0219), and the person (or people) who create the best collab to advertise both this story (and part one) or my upcoming last sequel will win extra-special sneak peeks to the new chapters of this story, and to my sequel. All you have to do is review this chapter, submit a collab either by yourself or with other people that nicely advertises this story or my upcoming story, and you could win the sneak peeks or an autographed photo of any cartoon character you choose. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns regarding this contest, please notify me either by PM-ing me on Fanfiction, YouTube (ham0219), or my Twitter (MackenzieHiller)._

_Hey I just updated.  
__And this is crazy.  
__But please review.  
__It'll make me happy._

_(please review)_


	3. Hand in Hand

_**Author's Note:** Well, I've seen what I've written so far, and I think it is complete rubbish. It's not really what I meant to write, but I hope this'll be different! And now I know what's wrong with chapter 6 of Impaired Secrets Part 1, where I accidently copied a chapter. I'm so sorry I didn't fix it, but I lost the document, and I can't. Anyways, it was supposed to be about George getting an assignment to go make some healing potions for Madam Pomfrey, and he had to go to Snape's classroom to make them. After he did, Fred came bursting in (I forgot why) and Snape told him that George can't talk. And George apparated to the Quidditch Pitch, so yea._

**Chapter 3: Hand in Hand  
**_Luna's Point Of View_

"We must stand together, there's no giving in  
Hand in hand forever, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win"  
-When We Stand Together, Nickelback

* * *

_Luna, you're a genius! I really think this plan's going to work._

_You really think so?_

All night, Fred and I have been discussing ways to get George back. So far, he likes my plan. In my plan, I believe that George is in a long trance. Like what happens to him in thunderstorms, but different. The last thing he remembers was being away, separated from everyone by his injury. All we need to do is find a way to snap him out of it.

_So what do we need to do, Luna?_

_I think we need to make a potion, but it won't be easy._

_Which potion do we need to make, then?_

_I think it's the Wideye Potion, but I only have a couple of the ingredients._

_What do we need?_

_We need six snake fangs, four measures of Standard Ingredient, six dried Billywig stings, and two sprigs of Wolfsbane._

_Which ones do you have?_

_I have four snake fangs and the Billywig stings._

_I can get the rest from Snape's pantry. You can go upstairs to my bed, if you'd like._

_Huh?_

_To get the cauldron, it's under my bed. It's the one left of the window._

_Ah._

I grab my bag and go upstairs to Fred's bed and set my bag on it. I look underneath it and see the cauldron. I pull it out and set it in front of the window. I start up a small fire underneath it and open my bag to get my share of ingredients out of it. I wait a couple of minutes for Fred, and loudly enough, I hear him running up the stairs.

_Do I have to even ask, Fred?_

_No- but here's your ingredients._

_Ah, thank you sir._

_Um, Luna?_

_Yes?_

_Don't you need water to start the potion?_

_Oh, Fred, could-_

_I'm on it._

_In a moment, Fred comes back with the cauldron, filled with water. I grab it from him and put it back on the fire, and start to put the ingredients in._

_Luna, don't you find it strange that no one else is here?_

_I think they're hosting a feast for Christmas and after, there's a party._

_Why weren't we invited?!_

_I was; I don't know where you've been._

I give him a small smile as I finish the potion.

_I think that's about it. We just have to wait for about an hour and a half. Fred, what if-_

_Luna, it's okay. I know George, and we can find him no problem._

_No, Fred, I was going to say that-_

That's all he wanted to hear. Fred shut me right up, because he kissed me.

* * *

_George's Point Of View_

Soaking wet, and covered in blood, I walk up to the school, taking the path that I was earlier. It's been a long night for me.

But then I heard a slight noise, so I stopped living in my daydream, and climbed up the tree, hopefully avoiding the noise-maker. But, I heard it again, but this time, farther, so I jumped down from the tree and traveled over to where the noise was being made. One thing led to another, and I let go of the ice. My hand immediately flew to my pocket and I pulled out my knife. I started to jab the knife around, trying to stab something. While in the water, I heard a lot of muffled noises, so I'm guessing I hit something. But then, the creature grabbed me, and I knew exactly what it was. It was a squid. Soon after, the grindylows started to grab my legs and bite them. One even managed to bite by forehead before I hit it off me. After I kicked all the water-dwellers off of me, I managed to get back to shore. I coughed up a bit of water, and I looked at my legs. They were bit up, but- my eyes grew wide and I waved my hands in front of my face.

_I- I can see! I can't believe it! Fred, I-_

I immediately stood up and ran to get my things. After I grabbed by belongings, I walked back to the school. Soaking wet, and covered in blood, I walk up to the school, taking the path that I was earlier. I look up at the window I escaped from, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Fred was kissing Luna Lovegood. I turned to my left to run towards the entrance of the school, but I ran into somebody along the way- literally.

_George, are you- George?! Where have you been? I was worried sick about-_

I couldn't take it anymore, so I did what I've always wanted to do, and took her hand.

I kissed the girl who's been there for me ever since year seven.

I kissed Padma.

* * *

To reward all those who've waited so long for me, I have a song for you! And by the way, if any of you are interested in singing one of my parodies and putting it up on YouTube, you can, but only if you give me credit for writing it (my YouTube is hammah0219) and if you PM me your YouTube name because I want to see it too!

To help you out, my parodies are:

**Reviews** (Parody of Halo by Beyoncé) - found at **chapter 16** of **Anything's Possible If You've Got Enough Nerve**

**Stay Up To Midnight** (Parody of Bridge To The Other Side by Oliver Boyd and The Remembralls) - found at **chapter 2** of **Impaired Secrets Part 1**

**Ending** (Parody of Good Life by OneRepublic) - found at **chapter 17** of **Impaired Secrets Part 1**

Cruel World

- Female / Male Duet (Parody of Mad World by Gary Jules) - found at **chapter 10 **of **The Shadow Life**

**A Thousand Words **(Parody of A Thousand Years by Christina Perri) - found **right below these words**

* * *

**A Thousand Words**

Ty-ping fast  
Chapters and new stor-ies  
How to be a hero  
How to help create a new world

To escape to  
But reading your re-vie-ws  
All of my worries  
Suddenly dis-appears so quick-ly

One chapter closer

I have tried everyday  
To help you  
Please don't go away  
I have typed you a  
Thousand words  
I'll type you a  
Thousand more

All thanks to you  
My story stays str-on-g  
I will stay  
I will never let my story to

Fade away  
I will always be he-re  
Every word  
Every story has come to this

One chapter closer

I have tried everyday  
To help you  
Please don't go away  
I have typed you a  
Thousand words  
I'll type you a  
Thousand more

And all along you reviewed  
Thir-ty five times  
Every story  
Has to end

I have typed you a  
Thousand words  
I'll type you a  
Thousand more

One chapter closer

Once chapter closer

I have tried everyday  
To help you  
Please don't go away  
I have typed you a  
Thousand words  
I'll type you a  
Thousand more

And all along you reviewed  
Thir-ty five times  
Every story  
Has to end

I have typed you a  
Thousand words  
I'll type you a  
Thousand more

-Parody of Christina Perri's A Thousand Years

(review please)


End file.
